Feelings Make Me Stupid A Suigetsu Hozuki one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: As an addition to team snake or as an old childhood friend to the youngest Uchiha, her will to protect them may not be enough snd upon meeting the other members of team snake where will her loyalties lie?


**Name: Akemi Neko-ri**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Long orange hair that falls to her waist, she has crystal blue eyes similar to the colour of the sky. She usually wears a large pink bow in her hair and two bells on her bangs, and a blue dress with white trimming around the top. She wears a pair of white gloves and blue striped socks with a par of white heels. When she's in a half transformation her eyes turn purple.**

* * *

*Suigetsu's POV*

"Thanks" Sasuke continued talking to the old lady "Grandma Cat, I'd like to take Akemi"

"Hmm, Akemi is still a child" my attention turned to the cats

"But her abilities are the best"

"Except when she's sleeping"

"You're not a ninja cat are you?" I looked at the small ginger cat as I reached to pat her she backed away I sighed as she ran to Sasuke jumping on his shoulder

"She doesn't seem to be fond of your teammates"

"She'll be fine" he stood as the cat leaped from his shoulder "She just needs to get used to none Uchiha's" he turned to us "Akemi, choose one of them to carry you" he's talking to a cat... Has he lost it? The cat sighed as she jumped onto Juugo's shoulder as he just petted her. "Let's go" we nodded as the cat let out a meow

"Goodbye to you too" the old lady smiled as we left the hideout.

"Say Sasuke what do we need a cat for?"

"If Sasuke wants a cat he can have a cat!" Karin yelled

"I didn't ask you!" I yelled

"You'll find out sooner or later..." he walked ahead "When she trusts you" He's lost it!

"Let's take a break" Sasuke nodded as we sat out of sight

"We'll stay here for the night. Juugo and Karin go patrol area" they nodded "Suigetsu you take care of Akemi" I nodded as they disappeared

"Sheesh... stuck looking after a cat" I sighed "Come here, kitty" she walked over a little as I reached to her she hissed and sunk her fangs into my hand "Damn!" I cursed as she suddenly eased her bite and began to lick the wound when a sudden laughter echoed throughout the base

"Suigetsu bonded with the kitten, well least you have something since you can't get a girl" I was about to yell when she screamed "Stupid cat!" I watched as the small kitten hissed as Karin held the scratch that covered her face

"Akemi" a voice echoed

"Sasuke!" Karin smiled "your cat just attacked me" she pouted I rolled my eyes

"Let's go to sleep we leave at dawn" we nodded as I laid down when I felt Akemi's fur brush across my hand as she snuggled next to me "She's grown fond of you" Sasuke smirked as we all fell asleep

*Akemi's POV*

"NYA!" I stretched as I felt a weight on my waist opening my eyes I saw I was staring Suigetsu in the face causing my face to turn bright red

"She was right you can't hold your transformation at night" I looked up to see Sasuke

"Sasuke... I'm stuck..." I paused "I can't transform without my hands but one of them is trapped under Suigetsu's arm... and he can't see me like this"

"Don't worry he's a heavy sleeper" I glared at him "I promise" I took a breath as I began to free my arm as I succeeded I relaxed as he rolled over a little his grip tightening causing me to blush as I quickly placed my hand over my heart as I quickly turned back into my cat form as I leaped on to Sasuke's shoulder

"I meant to ask why do you need me?"

"You're a good unknown fighter, you can transform without chakra so you're nimble and agile"

"Still..."

"You don't have to show anyone your true form. But I don't want you to stay hidden if we're attacked, alright?"

"Sure" I jumped down as I climbed onto Suigetsu's chest

"You've grown attached to him" what can I say, he's kind of cute... I smiled as I stepped on his chin "Wake him up, or I will, we're leaving" I nodded as I meowed to no success... he's a heavy sleeper I sighed as I jumped to his hand

"Forgive me" I whispered as I sunk my fangs into his hand

"OWWWW!" he jumped up

"Good thing she woke you up like that" I turned to Sasuke "We're leaving" I jumped up onto Suigetsu's shoulder as I nuzzled his neck. Looking at the sky I sighed so bored... that's the thing about being a cat you're limited sometimes. Bunny cloud... Kunai cloud... Fluffy cloud... white cloud ... an owl? I meowed causing Sasuke to stop

"So you noticed us?" I jumped off of Suigetsu as four men surrounded us. I watched as the other four fought, if I wasn't needed I wasn't going to transform simple. I watched Suigetsu's fight, that sword must be pretty heavy how he can swing it like that I'll never know. I gasped as his sword was buried in the ground by the enemy ninja

"Suigetsu!" I yelled as I ran towards him transforming as I leapt in front of him just in time to block it with my katana

*Suigetsu's POV*

"Damn!" I cursed but before the blow hit me I heard a clash of metal, looking up I saw a girl with long ginger hair dressed in a blue dress with matching socks which rose to her knees, she had saved me from the blow. She pushed the ninja backwards slicing his throat with the tip of her katana she turned to me almost instantly

"Suigetsu! Are you ok?" she knelt beside me

"Yeah... who are you?"

"Oh right. You haven't seen me like this before" she giggled

"Akemi!" Sasuke yelled causing us to turn "Come here" she nodded

"I'm Akemi" she grinned as she skipped to Sasuke I picked up my sword as I joined the rest of the group where Akemi was stood next to Sasuke, while receiving death glares from Karin

"This is Akemi in her human form"

"Nice to meet you" she grinned "Sasuke... can I transform again?" he nodded as she placed her hands over her heart and turned back into a cat "It's safer for me this way" she leapt up onto my shoulder as we continued walking "Sorry for biting you yesterday"

"It's fine... say are you a girl that turns into a cat or a cat that turns into a girl?"

"I'm a girl. Transforming is our Kekkai Genkai though not many of our members inherit the ability. It's become very rare. I'm only young a 'kitten' so I can't control it 100% of the time"

"So how do you know Sasuke?"

"We were friends a while back; we pretty much grew up together... though I spent most of my time in cat form"

"So Sasuke used to play with cats?"

"Or I played with Sasuke" she leaped onto my head "So... where are we going?"

"We're searching for Itachi Uchiha"

"Oh... You know the two of them used to be so close. Sasuke loved Itachi and Itachi tried to get Sasuke the recognition he deserved... I don't think Itachi could do what he did for the reason he said... but that's my opinion"

"Hmm"

"Say Suigetsu... Do you like cats?" I chuckled

"A little" I like them a little more now

"Would you prefer if I was in my normal form?"

"Well I feel crazy talking to a cat" she leaped off of my head and before her paws touched the ground she had changed into her human form. Landing gracefully she spun round as she smiled "Have you ever ended up half cat before?"

"Like this?" she ran her hand through her hair as a pair of cat ears appeared "I fight like this sometimes" she spun revealing a tail "It's easier" she smiled as Sasuke yelled at her "Sasuke!" she meowed as she walked over to him her ears and tail disappearing.

*Akemi's POV*

"Sasuke..." I pouted "What is it?" he whispered in my ear

"You're awfully close to Suigetsu" I blushed a pale pink

"Just because I can transform doesn't mean I don't have feelings... idiot" I pouted as he smirked

"Well for now stay with me, Karin is getting on my nerves" I nodded after god knows how long of walking we arrived in a large town "We'll stay here tonight" we nodded as we headed to a hotel "Three rooms" Sasuke stated as he handed the money over and was given three keys "Juugo and I will share a room, Karin, Suigetsu a room each, Akemi you can go where ever you like" I smiled as I knew what he meant

"Thanks Sasuke" they all headed into their rooms I changed back into my cat form as I headed into Suigetsu's room "Suigetsu"

"What do you want?" I froze "why aren't you with your beloved Sasuke?"

"Beloved?" I asked "What are you on about?"

"You're just like everyone else! A stupid girl with stupid aims! Just get out!" he yelled, I felt my heart drop as he turned from me

"If... that's what you want" I turned to the window jumping out onto the ledge, until I found Sasuke's room "Sasuke, Juugo!" I scratched the window until it opened

"Akemi, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just feel like sleeping in here" I jumped onto the chair curling up into a ball "that's all" I sighed as I fell asleep.

"Akemi, wake up" I heard a voice opening my eyes I saw Sasuke looming over me "You managed to hold your transformation" What? I jumped in front of a mirror, I tried transforming but nothing happened

"S-Sasuke" I whimpered "I can't transform" I cried "It won't work"

"What happened?"

"I don't know"

"You'll be fine, maybe you're just not feeling well" Juugo smiled as he offered me his hand, I nodded please be right Juugo. I climbed onto his hand as he lifted me onto his shoulder as we all left and headed west, to where I didn't ask. Glancing back at Suigetsu I sighed "What's wrong, you sound depressed" Juugo questioned as we stayed at the back of the group

"I can't transform... what if I'm stuck as a cat forever..."

"Something else is bothering you"

"Did I do something wrong yesterday? Because Suigetsu's angry with me"

"I see... Suigetsu's like that sometimes"

"Oh..." I sighed as the others stopped "looks like we're taking a break"

~~ Three Days Later ~~ Team Snake Hideout~~

*Suigetsu's POV*

"Training, training, training" I growled "Is that all we're going to do?"

"It's better than nothing"

"Yeah but Akemi hasn't done a thing, she hasn't even changed out of that goddamn cat form"

"Yeah, She's a bitch" Karin hissed

"Haven't you heard?" Juugo started as he turned to us "She can't transform back, no matter how hard she tries"

"Can't or Won't!" Karin spat

"When did she stop being able to transform"

"The day we were at that hotel in the land of fire. About four days ago" I sighed, Is it my fault?

"She's just pretending to get close to my Sasuke" I clenched my fist

"Just shut the hell up Karin!" I yelled as I headed to my room "Can't be because I yelled at her, if she couldn't transform every time someone yelled at her she'd always be a cat" I growled as I went to find her I had to make sure, Why the hell do I care anyway! I cursed under my breath as I bumped into Sasuke

"Suigetsu. Watch what you're doing"

"Sorry Sasuke, Hey where's Akemi?"

"I don't know, she's been disappearing every morning"

"Why can't she transform?"

"The key to her clan's transformation is directly related to her happiness" he muttered something along the lines of 'go find her' I sighed

"How the hell am I going to find a cat that doesn't want to be found?"

*Akemi's POV*

"Damn Damn!" I hissed as tears prickled my eyes before falling into the small pond "Why, why can't I transform!" I cursed as Suigetsu's face flashed into my mind, I frowned "he hates me" I stood up and sighed "No use worrying about it... I need to transform back" I leapt into the tree when I heard a scream "Karin!" I yelled as I ran back to base, the sound of clashing swords at unimaginable speeds grew louder and louder as I approached. As I entered the clearing I was greeted by hundreds of unconscious men, most likely Sasuke's doing, as he didn't like killing if he could avoid it. I ran to the current battle

"Get the hell off of me!" Karin cursed as a man held a katana to her throat I ran to her jumping onto her shoulder slashing the man's face causing him to fall back in agony

"You ok?" I asked as she nodded

"A group of them went after Suigetsu" I nodded

"Which way" She pointed to the forest "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine" She smiled "There's about twenty ninja after him. Akemi, Thanks for helping me" I nodded as I ran towards Suigetsu, please be ok.

"What the hell are you after?!" I heard Suigetsu yell as he swung his sword wildly fending off the enemy ninja, I watched until two ninja were about to attack him from behind, I tried to yell but my voice wouldn't work I ran towards him leaping in front Let me save him! I pleaded as tears fell from my eyes

*Suigetsu's POV*

I finished slashing the enemy ninja until I heard a painful gasp turning round on my heel I saw Akemi with two swords through her stomach "Akemi!" I yelled as I quickly killed the two ninja and lowered her to the floor careful not to move the swords and cause more damage "Why the hell did you do that?!" I yelled "You Stupid, Stupid girl!" I cursed as she just smiled

"I guess that, feelings... make me stupid"

"Akemi" I heard Sasuke mutter as he loomed over us "is losing consciousness" I looked at her and she was slowly beginning to let her eyes close

"Sasuke!" I snapped "Get Karin! She can heal her!" he nodded as he disappeared "Akemi, stay awake just a little longer

"Sorry" she whispered

"Don't be just stay awake!" I shook her gently as Karin entered the clearing

"Akemi!" she yelled as she lifted her sleeve "here bite my arm" she knelt beside us "Pull those swords out now" I nodded as I swiftly removed them causing Akemi to scream in pain before biting Karin's arm in an attempt to muffle her screams, tears streamed from her eyes before they slowly closed and her grip on Karin's arm loosened.

"Is she ok?" I asked as Sasuke picked her up

"Her injuries have healed enough to prevent her death but she's still weak" he stated "Suigetsu, her will to save you overpowered her depression" and with that he headed inside

"Hey! What about these guys? They're not dead!" I yelled after him as we followed him inside

"I'm just going to bandage her wounds then we'll head North and search for clues about Itachi" your childhood friend almost died and you care more about your revenge that her "Something the matter Suigetsu?" his cold glare turned to me

"No, nothing" he walked into the first aid room and after a few minutes later he walked out with Akemi in his arms, her stomach bandaged, the bandages visible through the large tear in her dress.

"We'll hire a hotel room in the land of fire, and she can rest there while we search" I nodded as we left the base.

*Akemi's POV*

Opening my eyes I winced in pain as I rested my hand on my stomach, I was in a hotel somewhere, I saw a shadow move in the corner of the room, sitting up I saw Itachi

"Itachi!" I forced myself to stand as I moved to him giving a hug "You look well how've you been?" I winced as he moved me back to the bed

"Akemi, don't move too much" I nodded "I can't stay long"

"Understandable"

"I'm going to atone for my sins" he sat beside me "Sasuke needs to move on, so please protect him"

"Itachi, why did you do it? And don't give me that I wanted to be stronger crap"

"It was my duty" he stood up "It's my burden to bear"

"Goodbye, Itachi"

"Bye" and with that he disappeared leaving a small note and bottle by my bedside, I reached for them. "The bottle has some healing medicine, its high quality stuff you'll be on your feet in no time. Give Sasuke the bottom half of this note. He'll know what it means. Goodbye old friend, Itachi" tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked at the other half it which was written entirely in code. My vision blurred from my tears I picked up the bottle unscrewing the top I took one of the pills swallowing it before letting myself fall back to sleep.

*Suigetsu's POV*

Stretching I headed back to the hotel "that was useless" I sighed as I walked into the room Akemi was curled up in a ball her hands clutching a small medicine bottle and a note. I walked towards her as a loud creak woke her from her sleep "hehe, sorry" I smiled as tears fell from her eyes

"Suigetsu" I sat next to her and she buried her face in my chest as she cried

"What's wrong?" I asked as I cradled her in my arms

"I... can't protect them...I can't"

"Shh" I rocked her back and forth as she fell back to sleep in my arms

"She's still weak" I turned to Sasuke "But it's surprising she can move" he walked over picking up the paper she'd let go of while she was crying but she still held the medicine close, Sasuke's gaze turned hateful "Itachi!" he hissed

"What, he was here?" he nodded as he dropped the note "We'll leave when Akemi is better" he swiftly left as he had came. I picked up Akemi as I walked to the note, picking it up I read through it

"We... were friends" I looked down at her "we grew up together, I was closer to Itachi than Sasuke, so I promised to be his friend when he had no one... we were like siblings... but now... I'm going to lose one of them... Itachi said... it would be him" she cried "he's going to save Sasuke again!"

"Again?"

"Last time it cost his honour, this time... it will cost his life"

"It's not your fight... it's up to them"

"But I'll be left alone" she whispered

"You stupid, stupid girl" I smirked as put her down on the bed and leaned over her "You can stay with me" I leaned closer kissing her lips, I smirked as she kissed me back, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer until she yelped in pain I moved off of her as she held her stomach "Sorry" I sighed as she swallowed a pill

"It's nothing" she smiled as she moved over making a space on the bed "Sasuke knows where Itachi is, so shall we sleep?" I nodded as I climbed into the bed and she snuggled up close to me "Nya" she whispered as her ears formed on her head "Karin's coming..."

"Really?" I smirked as I lifted the covers over us as I knelt above her

"What are you?"

"I'm going to prove something to Karin" I smirked

*Akemi's POV*

I blushed as Suigetsu hovered above me he leaned down as he nibbled on my ear causing me to gasp, at that moment Karin walked through the door he ignored her as he sucked at my neck causing me to moan his name

"Sui-" I gasped "Stop... Karin... here" I slumped back against the bed as his lips left my skin

"Karin" he sighed his voice spiteful "Can't you see that we're busy?"

"Can't you see she's injured!" she yelled "Get the hell off of her you pervert!" he climbed off of me glaring at Karin causing me to giggle and they both turned to me as I continued laughing

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked

"You two... bicker like a married couple" I giggled as they both protested, Suigetsu especially

"Me and Karin! No way No way in hell. I told yo-" I cut him off by kissing his lips

"I know I was only joking" I turned to Karin who smirked as I turned to her

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving" she smirked as she turned to the door, looking over her shoulder she commented "Don't rape her Suigetsu" she glared before leaving the room. I laughed as he turned to me; I swallowed another pill, as he walked closer to me as I backed away

"Sui-getsu?" I questioned as he pinned me to the wall I smirked as I reached to my chest and turned back into a cat "Nya!" I pounced onto his shoulder

"Hey!" he protested as I nuzzled his neck

"Why should you keep playing with me" I whispered as I pounced off his shoulder onto the bed as I curled up into a ball "Plus I'm injured" I meowed

"You're not THAT injured"

"How would you know?" I pouted as I changed back into my human form with a smirk across my face "You're not the one crippled with pain" I whined, over exaggerating my injuries as he crawled on top of me

"Well if you don't want to be injured don't jump in front of swords, you stupid girl"

"Well, as I said feelings make me stupid" I whispered before kissing him passionately. Maybe, I'll be ok. I smirked as he toyed with my lip between his teeth drawing a little blood as the kiss grew more and more lustful.


End file.
